


Dick's Dating Troubles

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is evil and needs Alfred to set him straight, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Overprotective, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Bruce is a good dad, just a little overprotective...okay, a lot actually. So what happens when he finds out that Dick is dating the Kid Flash?





	1. Chapter 1

Having an overprotective father figure could be a real pain; Bruce knew that better than anybody. He wasn’t allowed to leave the table until he had finished his breakfast: Alfred’s orders. The plate of scrambled eggs, waffles with almond butter, and fruit stared up at him, not looking the least bit appetizing. Alfred was a good cook, but not even the most delicious food could tempt Bruce right now. There was so much else he could be doing. He could be repairing some gadgets or washing the Batmobile. Instead he was stuck fiddling with his fork and making a mess out of his meal.

 

From behind him, he heard Alfred sigh, “Don’t play with your food, Master Bruce.”

 

“I’m 40 years old, Alfred. Stop treating me like a child,” he glanced at his butler, sharply.

 

Alfred arched an eyebrow at that, “Better start acting your age then. What would the boys say if they saw you behaving like this?”

 

“Speaking of, I should probably give them a call.”

 

Bruce pulled out his cell phone, relieved that he had a momentary excuse not to eat. Alfred frowned but said nothing. Bruce decided to call Tim first. The youngest answered after the third ring.

 

“Oh hi, Bruce.”

 

“Tim. How’s college treating you?”

 

“Fine. There’s not really much going on.”

 

“Are you dating anyone?” from Bruce’s tone, it sounded like the question was asked out of simple curiosity.

 

“Um….no?”

 

“Good,” now the tone grew cold, “Keep it that way.”

 

Alfred gave Bruce a look, shaking his head in the process. The rest of the conversation was uneventful. Bruce smiled after the call ended. Tim was such a good kid.

 

Bruce called his second son. But he could barely get a word out to greet him.

 

“Jason—”

 

“For the last time, Bruce. I’m not dating. Believe me, if I ever am, I’ll let you know.”

 

“What are you talking about? I was just checking on you. I wasn’t going to ask if you were dating.”

 

That last thing he said seemed to strike Alfred as funny. Bruce ignored the way the old man smiled knowingly at him.

 

“Yeah? And I’m Hawkgirl. Get a life, you weirdo,” with that, Jason hung up. Bruce knew that Batman would have to go over there and teach that boy some manners. Perhaps a ten-mile run would straighten him out.

 

Whelp. One more to go. And since Dick Grayson was the most behaved son, Bruce felt that he had nothing to worry about. All the Robins knew about Batman’s strict no-dating policy, and the last thing Dick would do would be to blatantly disobey him.

 

But strangely enough, Dick didn’t answer. Confused, Bruce tried again. This time Dick picked up.

 

“Oh Bruce!”

 

“Hello Dick.”

 

“Um…hi! I didn’t….I didn’t expect you to call.”

 

Why did he sound so nervous? Usually Dick loved getting to talk to family. Bruce realized then that something was seriously wrong.

 

“Who’s on the phone, dear?” a male voice asked. The voice came from the other line.

 

Where Dick was. The same Dick who was not to be dating under any circumstances.

 

Bruce’s blood went cold. It didn’t take long for his detective brain to piece together what was going on. It took a little longer for him to place a name on the voice he heard.

 

“Was that Wally?”

 

Kid Flash? What did that idiot think he was doing with Dick this early in the morning?

 

Unless…..he spent the night? Bruce was going to be sick.

 

“Um…yeah. We’re just out getting breakfast at McDonald’s. No big deal” Dick explained. Wally’s voice continued on in the background.

 

“Crap, it’s Bruce?”

 

Alfred refilled Bruce’s cup with hot steaming coffee. The old man clearly noticed something was upsetting his employer. Bruce’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Why did he call you ‘dear’ just now?”

 

Dick tried to laugh. It didn’t sound convincing, “No…uh. He didn’t call me dear. He called me…..uh…”

 

The murmuring voices on the other line urged one another to think of something quick.

 

“Over for a beer. Yeah! That’s what he did,” Dick explained.

 

Bruce overheard Wally letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Wally’s voice then said, “Nice save, honey.”

 

Bruce shot out of his seat, angrier than the time he found out the Joker was passing out chlorine-filled balloon animals. The bat inside him yearned for blood, Wally’s to be exact. It wanted to grab his bird and drag him back to the nest. He should’ve never let any of the Robins out of the manor.

 

Alfred’s face grew grim, “Sir. Don’t overreact again. Remember what happened last time you lost your temper?”

 

He was referring to when Penguin broke Tim’s leg. Batman not only broke both of Penguin’s legs after that, but also broke his arms, his nose and his car. The poor mafia boss was in the hospital for months.

 

Bruce inhaled slowly. Perhaps Alfred was right. In order to deal with this terrible situation appropriately, he would have to be smart. Time for some Batman level charm and wit.

 

“Dick, listen,” Bruce made sure to sound calm, “I know you’re with Wally. Don’t try to hide it. You’re boyfriends, right?”

 

“No….I…” Dick faltered before going silent completely. He must’ve realized that there was nothing he could say to change the fact that Bruce knew now.

 

Using his best acting, Bruce said approvingly, “I’ll be happy to have you both over for dinner then. How about tonight? You can come by the manor a little early and we’ll have tea first.”

 

“What?”

 

“What’s the matter, Dick? You love having family get togethers. And besides, I want to congratulate you both personally for getting into a stable relationship.”

 

“….You’re not going to threaten Wally, are you?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Dick, I’m no bad guy. I’m Batman.”

 

“That’s exactly why I want to keep Wally away from you.”

 

Here Bruce lost his patience. It was time for his you-better-do-as-I-say voice.

 

“Two ‘o clock. You both better be here.”

 

He hung up. Alfred frowned reprovingly at him, but Bruce would not be swayed. He would do anything to protect his son, even if it meant getting his hands dirty.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Bludhaven, Dick stared at the phone in his hands, still shocked by the turn of events. Sitting beside him on the couch was Wally. The Kid Flash was no longer as relaxed as when they were cuddling before the call. Now he swung back and forth while licking his lips nervously. He gulped.

 

“So. I guess the secret’s out.”

 

He sounded like a crook who was coming to terms with his execution date.

 

“Worse than that,” Dick said, “He wants to meet for dinner.”

 

Wally paused. There was an expression on his face that Dick couldn’t quite read. He thought it might’ve been fear.

 

“Really?”

 

Dick knew that he would have to protect his lover from an angry dad. His mind formulated a plan.

 

“Look. Here’s what we’ll do,” his inner Nightwing was leaking out. He was used to taking leadership when the situation demanded it, “You run to the other side of the world, while I talk it out with Bruce. Maybe I can reason with him. Once I’m sure he’s calm, I’ll—”

 

“What are you talking about? He’s already calm, if he wants to meet for dinner,” Wally smiled. His sudden optimism confused and concerned Dick. That earlier look hadn’t been fear after all.

 

Dick shook his head, “Wally, you don’t understand. It’s a trap.”

 

“What’s he gonna do? Kill me?” Wally shrugged his shoulders. Everyone knew about Batman’s no-killing rule.

 

“Of course not!”

 

“See? So, he must want to talk to me. That’s good, right?”

 

“No, it’s bad,” argued Dick. Why was his lovable boyfriend so stupid sometimes? “He’s going to give you the dad speech to try and scare you away.”

 

But Wally held up a finger and smiled, “Or. He’s going to give the dad speech. And then be impressed when I show him I’m not afraid,” he spoke with emphasis and conviction. Dick was jealous of his confidence.

 

_Wally, you dumb naïve butt._

 

But….maybe there was a slight chance that Wally was onto something. Heck, Wally was smart. If he thought this was a good thing, then Dick would try to see it from his perspective.

 

Wally threw his arms around Dick and kissed him, turning Dick to putty in his arms. The Kid Flash looked at him, “It’s going to be alright.”

 

Dick was in bliss. Maybe Wally was right, after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I dare say I do feel sorry for poor Ms. Williams. You promised her a nice date tonight.”

 

Alfred stood behind him as he stared into the mirror. Bruce had put on his favorite blue suit with silver cufflinks. Even for something as simple as tea, the Wayne family strived to look their best.

 

“That was before something more important came up,” he fixed his grey tie in a way that reminded him of those silly James Bond movies. Alfred rolled his eyes.

 

“Sir, you keep scowling like that and that angry face of yours will remain stuck there.”

 

“Well, I want to look scary,” Bruce admitted. It wasn’t like there was any point in lying to the old man anyway. Alfred knew perfectly well why Bruce really wanted Wally over. It would only be a matter of time before he tried to intervene. Bruce would have to act fast. If Alfred got involved, it would make it harder to achieve his goal.

 

As the Dark Knight turned around, Alfred stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door. Crossing his arms, Alfred looked every bit as scary as Bruce wished he could be. Scarecrow once asked what the Batman feared. Well, the answer was right in front of Bruce.

 

“You better behave yourself tonight, Master Bruce. Or you’re not going to be fighting crime for a whole week.”

 

Bruce managed not to show fear on his face. He glared at his old friend instead.

 

“Alfred. You won’t seriously let Gotham be unprotected for that long, would you?”

 

Alfred gave him a look that said ‘try me’

 

“Alfred, really? What will people think?”

 

“You’ll just have to explain to Gordon that you were punished by your father-figure.”

 

Bruce didn’t like the sound of that. The commissioner would never take Batman seriously again. Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

 

Alfred seemed satisfied that his point had been made. He held up a finger in front of Bruce’s face.

 

“If I hear that Mr. West was threatened by you, mark my words, I’ll hide your Batsuit so well that you won’t possibly find it.”

 

“Alright. I won’t do anything.”

 

Alfred smiled in relief, “That’s better. I’ll escort our guests to the tea table. We’ll meet you there.”

 

A few minutes later, Bruce, Dick and Wally were all seated at the maple oak table, freshly polished for just this occasion. The tea set was Alfred’s favorite, silver and elegant, with floral patterns carved into it. Bruce didn’t like how excited Alfred appeared to have everyone over. It was as if he was celebrating the fact that Dick had a boyfriend. Bruce felt betrayed just thinking of that as a possibility.

 

Wally sat very close to Dick, too close in Bruce’s opinion. The table was large enough to fit six people easily, and yet Wally was practically glued to Dick’s side. Bruce resisted the urge to glare hotly at the Kid Flash. He gripped at his cup and wished that his fingers were curled around Wally’s throat instead. Wally had his hand over Dick’s affectionately. Bruce needed that scum to stop touching his boy. Now.

 

But how was he going to do that with Alfred watching?

 

“Want some sugar, Wally?” Dick asked as he grabbed the tray.

 

Wally sent Bruce a gloating look, before turning to the ex-Robin, giving him a toothy grin.

 

“No thanks. You’re sweet enough for me.”

 

Did he just blow a kiss? Batman was going to have to seriously rethink his no-killing rule.

 

“Shut up, you dork,” Dick chuckled. He was blushing with pleasure now.

 

Wally’s flirting earned him a good old fashion Batglare from Bruce. Dick stopped laughing immediately. A heavy silence filled the room after that. Realizing that he was blowing his cover, Bruce forced a smile to keep up appearances.

 

“So…when did you two get together?”

 

“Oh! I’ll tell the story,” said Wally excitedly.

 

His excitement wasn’t at all contagious. Dick remained nervous. He kept glancing at Bruce like the older man was about to bite Wally’s head off. But Bruce wouldn’t do that. He would just break a few bones, that was all.

 

“Okay. So Dick and I are fighting Captain Cold, right? And he turns my leg to ice so I can’t run anymore. This guy,” Wally gestured to Dick, “saved me in the nick of time. And after we beat him, Dick carried me home bridal style.”

 

“It wasn’t bridal style,” Dick said coolly, although Bruce could tell that he was flustered.

 

If it hadn’t been Wally the Perv saying this, Bruce would’ve been flattered to hear about Dick’s heroic deeds. But it was just the infatuation talking. Seeing Wally drool over his son made Bruce want to punch him in the face.

 

He swore. When this was all over, Bruce would never let Dick out of his sight again. He would have to be more careful with horny people getting funny ideas about Nightwing.

 

“Yes, it was. And you laid me on your couch.”

 

“On your couch?! Why not his?” Bruce demanded loudly, almost glaring at his son now.

 

Dick frowned, “We weren’t anywhere near Central City at the time. It made more sense just to take him to my apartment.”

 

Bruce felt sick. What did that man do while he was at Dick’s house? Bruce felt ill just thinking about it. Wally could’ve done so much to the innocent man.

 

When Bruce was finished with Wally, he was going to have a long talk with the former Robin about safety procedures. No bringing strangers into the house.

 

Alfred turned around, “I suppose I’ll check on the Brussel sprouts. You all behave yourselves,” he glanced at Bruce, a silent warning for him to behave. Bruce revealed nothing on his face. Once Alfred left, Bruce made his move. He turned back to his son and tried not to glare at Wally again.

 

“Dick. Why don’t you help him?”

 

Dick paused. He glanced anxiously at his mentor, “Help him check the Brussel sprouts?”

 

He received Batglare # 2. As soon as Dick saw the heated look on Bruce’s face, he dashed into the kitchen. Bruce smiled in satisfaction. It was good that Dick was still afraid of him. That would make protecting him so much easier.

 

Once Dick was gone, Bruce set his sights on his prey. Wally sipped at his tea, seemingly trying to look comfortable but failing miserably. The dark knight’s lips stretched into a thin smile, his eyes cold.

 

“So, Wally. How long have you been dating my ward?” he asked just as Wally was taking a sip of tea.

 

Wally hid his fear behind his cup. “Um... About a month.”

 

“Suppose, very hypothetically, I’d offer you money to leave my son alone.”

 

Wally raised his eyebrow at that. Bruce’s voice remained soft, but it now had a dark edge to it.

 

“You would go and tell Dick, (very gently, mind you), that the relationship just isn’t working out. You’ll remain friends only in the Young Justice team. Otherwise you leave him alone. And I will give you hush money to go along with the break up money.”

 

Wally’s eyes lit up, causing Bruce’s shoulders to tense. Was Wally tempted already? He had expected more of a fight. Clearly, Wally must be a gold digger, he decided. Bruce would be glad to get him far away from Dick.

 

But Wally surprised him with his next choice of words.

 

“I get it, Bruce. This is a test,” he said definitively, his eyes looking determined.

 

Bruce blinked in confusion, “What?”

 

“Look. Dick told me alright? It was your idea to have this dinner. That means you must be willing to give me a chance.”

 

This conversation was going so far from where Bruce had expected that it baffled him. He thought maybe Wally would’ve been angry. Or perhaps he would’ve taken the offer. Instead, Wally was talking about some sort of test.

 

“I….no it doesn’t” Bruce said, feebly. Giving Wally West a chance with one of his sons? No way!

 

“And I know that you’re protective of him. That’s why you really offered me the money, to see if I would betray him. But I’d never sell Dick out. He’s worth more to me than all the money in the world. Don’t worry, Mr. Wayne. I won’t accept a penny from you. I’m never leaving Dick’s side.”

 

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Bruce fought the urge to dive on top of him and wring his stupid neck. His look darkened when he realized that playing nice wouldn’t get him anywhere. He was going to let his inner bat out of its cage.

 

“You better leave him or I will hurt you.”

 

Scared, but determined, Wally responded, “I won’t leave him. Not ever.”

 

“If you won’t accept a bribe, I have other means to get what I want.”

 

“You mean a threat?” Wally asked.

 

Bruce didn’t respond, but the look on his face said it all. Still, to Wally’s credit, he didn’t relent. Even though Bruce was now looking like a wild animal ready to attack.

 

“Look Mr. Wayne. I want to prove to you, once and for all, that I’m a good guy. I would never do anything to hurt Dick. And I’m willing to show you that I can be a good boyfriend.”

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” asked Bruce.

 

Wally thought for a moment. He edged closer to the dark knight, despite obviously looking terrified of him. A small part of Bruce was impressed, but he would never admit it.

 

“Give me another test. One that will show you once and for all, that I’ll do anything for Dick.”

 

Bruce found his opening. Now he knew how to get rid of him. It would be a very low blow, even for him, but it had to be done. Bruce would have to be unbelievably cruel in order to protect Dick. But if that was the only way, so be it.

 

“Okay. If you can prove to me that you’re willing to do something so difficult, it doesn’t seem possible, then I’ll accept you as my son’s,” he choked back some vomit, “boyfriend.”

 

He hated himself for saying that. Dick would never date anyone again when Bruce was through with him. Meanwhile, Wally smiled, clearly interested.

 

“Okay! What’s the task?”

 

“Find me rainbow kryptonite.”

 

Wally paused, “Rainbow….kryptonite? There’s no such thing.”

 

But Bruce held up a finger, “I know it doesn’t seem possible, but it is. There is such a thing as rainbow kryptonite. It’s just so rare that most people don’t think it’s real,” it was a lie. But what Wally didn’t know certainly wouldn’t hurt Bruce, “Go out and find it. Only come back when you have it. Then and only then will I approve of your relationship with Dick.”

 

For a brief moment, he wondered if Wally would actually decline.

 

“Okay. I’ll find it,” he said finally. Bruce withheld a smirk. This would be perfect. While Wally was away, Bruce would handle Dick. By the time Wally and Dick reunited, they would hate each other. Bruce would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dang. This took forever. In the end, I'm not 100% satisfied with the ending I came up with. But I figured this ending was better than no ending. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I know my writing can be kind of clunky, so I appreciate that you still like the stories anyway.

Dick opened the stove door once again, taking his time to inspect Alfred's Brussel sprouts like a detective hot on the case. Alfred stood behind him while shaking his head sadly.

 

"Master Dick. If you keep doing that, the food will never get cooked."

 

"Sorry, Al," he closed it back up before turning to his old friend, "Is there anything I can help with while I'm here? In the kitchen? Away from Bruce?"

 

"I don't think--"

 

"--I can make cranberry sauce!"

 

Alfred arched a brow at this, "Cranberries aren't in season right now, I’m afraid."

 

Shoot. That ruined Dick's plans. His mind frantically searched for a way to overcome this obstacle.

 

"I know! I'll get the premade stuff."

 

"The hell you will!" Alfred exclaimed, suddenly horrified at the thought of food not made from something completely fresh.

 

Dick shut his mouth after that. He forgot how many rules Alfred had when it came to preparing food. Saying something like that was the equivalent of telling Alfred that he had planted a bomb in the manor. Didn’t Bruce try to buy premade spaghetti noodles one time? Dick had thought Alfred would kill himself a Batman on that scary day. He had been that angry.

 

Alfred's expression softened to one of genuine concern.

 

"It's clear to me that you're stalling, Master Dick. Might I inquire as to why?"

 

Dick tried to laugh it off, "What? Stalling? Me? No, I just wanted to be absolutely sure that the food was okay."

 

"You checked everything three times already."

 

"...Fourth time's a charm."

 

Alfred motioned for Dick to come closer. After some hesitation, Dick obliged. Placing a soft hand on Dick's shoulder, Alfred looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

 

"I know you're afraid of Master Bruce. You don't want to confront him on your relationship with Mr. West."

 

"…Was it that obvious?" Dick asked hesitantly. Alfred just gave him a look, causing the younger man to glance at his feet, "You know, before I came here, I actually thought he wanted to congratulate me."

 

Now that he said it out loud, Dick realized how foolish the notion had been. Bruce would sooner start using guns than be happy about him dating. Alfred was quick to voice this thought.

 

"You should know better. Just because he's Batman doesn't mean he's reasonable. I thought Master Bruce would've exploded when he first heard about you and West. No doubt he's trying to intimidate our favorite Kid Flash right now. You should go back and save your boyfriend from him."

 

Although Dick knew that Alfred was right, his feet were glued to the floor. He glanced at the door that lead back to the dining area. He wasn't in any hurry to go back there. Seeing how upset Bruce had been had felt like daggers to Dick's heart. He would have to make it up to Wally later, for leaving him alone with Bruce for so long.

 

"I know, Al. I just....need a minute."

 

"I'd hurry before Master Bruce actually succeeds."

 

But Dick shook his head with a half-hearted smile, "Not even Batman can scare Wally off. He's too stubborn," he looked at Alfred pleadingly, "I know I look like a total coward. But I don't know what to do right now. Bruce doesn't approve of my relationship with Wally."

 

"Why do you need to do anything?" Alfred asked.

 

Dick didn't have a response to that. Seeing the young Nightwing's confusion, Alfred went on to explain his point.

 

"You are 24 years old, Master Dick. No matter how scary Batman may be, he cannot stop you from dating. The way I see it, this dinner will accomplish one of two things. Either Bruce will grant his approval and you can leave happily with your boyfriend. Or Bruce doesn’t and you continue to date Mr. West anyway.”

 

It was as if Alfred had just turned on the lights in Dick’s brain with that realization. Of course, he didn’t _need_ Bruce’s permission. Why had he assumed any differently?

 

…Maybe it was because he was dealing with Bruce. As soon as Bruce was involved, Dick reverted back to his inner child. He couldn’t think of himself as an adult when Bruce was around.

 

Also, it wasn’t that he wanted Bruce’s approval; he needed it. No matter what Alfred said, Dick felt like he needed it.

 

But that was silly, right?

 

Dick made his way toward the door, pausing right in front of it so he could brace himself. His stalling allowed Alfred time to catch up with him. The old man spoke with sincere love for him.

 

“Mr. West needs you to be strong. Show Master Bruce that you will not be swayed by his opinion on the matter. He will throw a fit --- an angry Batman-like one ---- but it will be a fit nonetheless. No matter what, do not let him scare you into doing anything.”

 

“I don’t know if I can, Al. It’s one thing fighting crooks. It’s another fighting…him.”

 

“If you don’t tell him off now, Bruce will continue believing he has power over you.”

 

“You’re making him sound evil.”

 

“He’s overprotective, which is about as bad,” Alfred pointed out, “And I don’t think he realizes how grown up you are. It’s up to you to show him. I know you hate him treating you like a child, but if you don’t speak up to him now, you’ll only continue to enable him.”

 

A part of Dick knew that Alfred was right, while another part wished he wasn’t. Dick shook the silly thoughts out of his head. What was his deal? He was Nightwing, for crying out loud! He fought crooks like Captain Cold plenty of times and never once felt this scared. He could tell Batman off.

 

He could tell Bruce off.

 

There was nothing to worry about. Dick felt his heart pump in a fresh supply of courage. He could do this. Alfred was right…

 

Alfred was right.

 

Dick finally made his way back to the dinning room, the butler following closely behind. His strides were confident, the walk of a man determined to get his way.

 

But the confidence didn’t last when he saw Bruce. By himself. Confused, Dick looked around. Was Wally using the restroom? If so, the timing was terrible. Dick would’ve had a much easier time keeping a brave face with his boyfriend nearby.

 

Bruce silently gestured him to sit down. But Dick remained standing.

 

“Where’s Wally?” he asked after some moment’s hesitation. Bruce gave him a knowing, yet sad smile. The sadness, however, didn’t look all that sad.

 

“He and I had a little talk. I guess I scared him off. He ran back to Central City.”

 

Both Dick and Alfred were left stunned. Wally had actually left the dinner party? Dick couldn’t help but feel hurt. Wally knew how much this meant to him. Bruce caught onto the misery in his adoptive son’s eyes and a dark shadow etched across his face.

 

“I’m not going to lie, Dick. He’s a coward. He can’t even talk to me without getting scared off.”

 

“And I’m sure you were most civil in your ‘conversation,’ Master Bruce,” Alfred said sarcastically. It was clear he was trying to defend Wally’s honor for Dick’s sake.

 

Ignoring his jab, Bruce kept his gaze on Dick, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think it would be better if you called it off with him. He’s not the man you think he is.”

 

“I know Wally,” Dick said, suddenly angry, “You might’ve scared him off this time, but you scare everyone off,” his tone softened after getting an angry look. Like Wally, he was also afraid of Bruce, “And he’s quick to recover. He’ll be back any minute to call you out. You’ll see.”

 

“Is that right?” Bruce said it like a challenge. Dick licked his bottom lip nervously. He remembered that Alfred was right behind him. The thought was enough to keep some of his earlier boost of bravery.

 

Why did Bruce have to look so scary when he was mad? No wonder criminals were on their best behavior around the bat.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I bet he won’t even be back by dinner. I did scare him pretty badly,” Bruce settled in his chair, looking way too comfortable despite the all the tension in the room, “Maybe it would be better for you to call it off with him now. There’s no need getting your hopes up when he’s just going to disappoint you in the future.”

 

Angry that his mentor said this, Dick grew bolder, his voice grew louder, and his eyes hardened.

 

“You bet? You always told me gambling wasn’t good. But since you date all the time, I guess you’re used to being a hypocrite.”

 

Bruce’s face went white. He shot out of his chair, towering over Dick with his powerful aura. In a flash, Dick’s bravado completely left him.

 

“Dick. I guarantee he won’t be back.”

 

“He…he will,” Dick stuttered. It took all his willpower not to look at the floor, “I’ll wager anything.”

 

Bruce considered this.

 

“Fine. We’ll have a bet. If he comes back by dinner, then I’ll approve of your relationship.”

 

Dick’s ears perked up. That sounded too good to be true. This could be the best way to get Bruce to finally agree. He remembered Alfred’s words about him not needing Bruce’s approval….but still, it would make things so much easier.

 

Plus, if he had Bruce’s approval, that would mean he wouldn’t have to tell Bruce off after all.

 

“But if he doesn’t,” Bruce continued, “Then you have to break up with him. And no cheating. You can’t call him before dinner or do anything to make him come back sooner.”

 

The stakes were too high, thought Dick. If he failed….

 

But Wally wouldn’t fail him. Dick knew he would be back shortly. And it was time Dick showed Bruce just how much he trusted his boyfriend.

 

“Alright,” he agreed.

 

 

Wally nervously checked his phone. If only Bruce hadn’t made it a rule not to contact Dick until he brought the kryptonite. He really wanted to get in touch with him. An hour had past since he took the challenge, and Wally was still waiting for his aid to show up.

 

It was strange to see that Superman had decorated the Fortress of Solitude with furniture. Maybe he liked hosting parties for the Justice League or something. Wally found himself an armchair, but he couldn’t get comfortable. For someone who could run almost as fast as him, Superman was being painfully slow to get here.

 

He saw something hovering out of the corner of his eye. Wally shot out of the chair with enough force to push it back some feet. Superman approached him while still in the air, his cape fluttering in its normal fashion. He scowled at the much younger male.

 

“Careful with that! I spent good money on the furniture here.”

 

“What took you?” asked Wally, ignoring the man’s stern lecture.

 

“Sorry, Wally. When you contacted me, I was in the middle of something with Lois.”

 

Wally suddenly brightened with humor, “What? Like a date?”

 

The blush on Superman’s face answered his question on its own. Wally chuckled a bit, although part of himself yearned to be out dating with Dick again. He missed the mornings where he would take Dick out for a meal of donuts. Despite living most of his life in a mansion, Dick found something as simple as junk food to be a once-in-a-lifetime treat. Wally had laughed when he first saw the way Dick scarfed them down like he hadn’t eaten in years. The sugar had gotten all over his face, sprinkling his lips and making them look so seductive. It was the single cutest, hottest thing Wally ever saw.

 

He hadn’t realized he had been staring off into the distance until he noticed Superman trying to get his attention.

 

“You okay, kid? You’re spacing out.”

 

“Eh. Sorry, Supes.”

 

The alien landed right in front of him. His brow arched in confusion as he peered down at the smaller man.

 

“Soooo. Whatcha need, kid?”

 

The term ‘kid’ almost made Wally angry, but he held his tongue. He needed help, so he would have to brush his pride off for now. But Lois was definitely going to hear about the time Superman used the Flash to roleplay a date with her. Justice would be served soon.

 

Wally sighed, “I’m dating Nightwing.”

 

Superman nearly took a step back. His face stared blankly as his mind registered the information, “I bet Batman is not too happy with you then.”

 

“That’s why I need your help.”

 

“Hey,” Superman held up his arms in defense. He never looked more like a coward then at that moment, “I’m not getting in between that fight.”

 

“I’m not asking you to. See, Batman said if I can find rainbow kryptonite, I’ll get his approval. But I’ve ran around the world twice now. So I’m asking you—”

 

“Backup. He wants you to find what now?”

 

Wally’s anger was getting harder to control. Time was burning and he just wanted to get this mission over and done with already!

 

“Rainbow. Kryptonite.”

 

Silence. Wally frowned when he noted the genuine puzzled expression on Superman’s face. Once more the blank look told Wally that Superman was processing what he had heard. Only this time, the hesitation lasted ten times longer.

 

And then…

 

Superman nearly shook the entire fortress with his roar of laughter. Once Wally was over his initial shock, his anger finally took over.

 

“What’s so funny? This is serious! How would you like it if someone gave you a task this challenging just to be with Lois?” he thought that would shut the alien up. But Superman, the supposed _Boy Scout who loved helping people_ , just couldn’t stop laughing!

 

Ears red, Wally was debating whether or not to run off. Just because the guy was Superman did not give him the right to laugh in his face when he asked for help. Finally, Superman simmered down. He wiped a tear from his eye.

 

“I didn’t know old gloom and doom had a sense of humor.”

 

“Mind telling me what that was about?” Wally demanded with his fists curled up by his sides.

 

And finally, Superman realized the Kid Flash was angry at him. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this but….there’s no such thing.”

 

“He told me there was.”

 

“He lied to you.”

 

And Superman said it so easily and sincerely that Wally couldn’t doubt him. Only now did Wally realized that he had been tricked. Batman sent him on a wild goose chase. And for what? Was he just trying to make him look bad in front of Dick? Maybe they were laughing in his face right now?

 

Or….Oh no. He was probably lying to Dick about something too. Wally began to run, fully intending not to stop until he got back to the manor in Gotham. But as soon as he darted forward, he was yanked back. Superman’s grip held him as easily as if he were made of cotton. Wally tried to force his way out by moving his legs fast enough, but all that accomplished was destroying the ground and having his feet burn.

 

“Hold up!”

 

“Let go! I need to get back there. He’s probably going to trick Dick into breaking up with me or something!”

 

Superman looked miffed, “Do you really trust your own boyfriend so little? Calm down or you’ll do something you’ll regret.”

 

Seeing as he had no other option, Wally took in a deep breath. His feet were no longer moving, despite every part of his brain screaming at him to RUN AND MAKE IT BETTER NOW!

 

Once Superman saw that Wally had chilled out, he continued, keeping his voice low and serious. But his hand was still on Wally’s shoulder, just in case the Kid Flash tried to leave again. Not that Superman probably couldn’t catch up to him, but he probably didn’t feel like going through the trouble.

 

“Now look. I don’t know what his plan is. But now that he’s tricked you into doing this mission, you can’t go back empty handed.”

 

“But you just said rainbow kryptonite doesn’t exist!”

 

“Yes. But,” Superman stressed, “You asked for my help and I think I can do something after all. If you’ll just hear me out. But I have a feeling if you leave here all angry, Batman will just keep on tricking you and making you look bad.”

 

Wally considered his words. He liked doing things fast, but maybe Superman was right. Maybe he needed to take in a breath and think things through. So, despite all of his instincts crying out to go back to Gotham now, he turned back to the alien, his eyes pleading for his help.

 

“Okay. What did you have in mind?”

 

 

The food was excellent, yet Dick didn’t have much of an appetite, as his full plate clearly showed. Bruce also didn’t eat much, but then again, he seldom did. As the night wore on, Bruce seemed to act more cheerful. He even smiled once, a rare sight indeed.

 

When the grandfather clock rang signaling 7:00, Bruce decided that dinner was over. He looked at his eldest.

 

“Are you alright? You don’t look well.”

 

“I’m fine—” but Dick barely managed to finish his sentence when Bruce cut him off with a concerned voice.

 

“Maybe you should spend the night? Just to be sure. Also, it might be better if you stayed a little longer while I make sure you’re sticking to your training. I don’t want you getting hurt and it’s better to be safe than sorry. And now that I think about it, maybe we could finetune your gear together like we used to? I know you’re good with technology, but I want to make sure your handling your crime fighting equipment right. I’ll get Alfred to prepare your room…” He kept on going, talking more than he had ever before. It was like Bruce was in his own world and all Dick could do was listen to his banter.

 

Dick was lost in a world of his own. His thoughts all went to Wally. Where was he? Did he really leave because Bruce scared him off? Should Dick have left the kitchen a lot sooner? How was Dick going to tell him the news that they had to break up?

 

Dick wanted to sink into the floor. He should’ve never made that bet. Wally had no reason to come back except that he knew how much the dinner meant to Dick….

 

Maybe Bruce had been right about him? Maybe Wally and he weren’t compatible as lovers after all? Just thinking that as a possibility felt like a knife in his gut. Dick didn’t do heartbreak well. He felt like throwing up the little that he ate.

 

Alfred took up their plates while Bruce examined his ward closely. The Dark Knight grew more concerned by the second and he finally stopped talking about his future plans for Dick.

 

“Do you want me to do it?” he asked so softly that Dick strained to hear him.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Break up with Wally West, of course. I know you’re brave on the battlefield, but relationships are a whole other warzone entirely, trust me. If you’d rather go upstairs, I can call him myself and explain to him that you’ll no longer be seeing him.”

 

Dick looked at him as if he had grown a second head. It was bad enough that he had to break up with Wally in the first place, but Bruce doing it for him was too much. He dug his phone out of his pocket.

 

“I’ll call him.”

 

Bruce nodded as if giving his consent. But Dick got no answer. He was about to leave Wally a heartbreaking message when the doorbell rang. Alfred left the room as quick as the Flash himself. Dick followed him because he had a good feeling who it was at the door. He didn’t look to see if Bruce was also running to the front room.

 

Alfred opened the door to let Wally inside. Dick went numb as soon as he saw the boyfriend he had failed. It was his fault that he took a bet without telling Wally.

 

The redhead had a box in his hands. He flashed Dick his sincerest smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked from behind him. He sounded very ticked off.

 

Wally’s grin crashed. A clear hint of worry traced over his eyes, but to his credit, he didn’t run away in fear. Wally walked past Dick in order to offer Bruce the box. Confused, Bruce took it and opened it. Dick arched a brow at the sight of rainbow-colored crystal in his mentor’s hands. Dick recognized the structure of the stone and his jaw fell.

 

“Is that kryptonite?”

 

Bruce looked just as dumbfounded. Wally explained this strange phenomenon.

 

“Superman told me that you lied about the rainbow kryptonite. But he helped me create one using his Kryptonian technology. Wasn’t easy. It was hard to do without accidentally hurting him with the green kind. But we did it. So now you have to approve of my relationship with Dick. I did what you asked.”

 

Dick turned to Bruce, who was holding onto his gift awkwardly. Bruce examined it as if trying to puzzle out its very existence.

 

“What is he talking about Bruce?”

 

And then Wally told him everything. About the deal he made with Bruce. A deal he must’ve made with him right before making the other deal with Dick. Dick shot Bruce a deadly glare. He gritted his teeth so hard he thought they might shatter. Seeing his anger, Wally stepped aside so Dick could confront Bruce face to face.

 

“You tricked us! Both of us! Just to get me to break up with him. You jerk!”

 

Bruce stared him down. Dick had never been angrier in his life, but a knot of fear curled up inside his stomach. He winced underneath the Bat-glare.

 

“You’re right, Dick. But it doesn’t matter anymore. You already made the deal and I won.”

 

Dick’s jaw fell to the floor. He glanced back at Wally, his heart hammering with all its might. His boyfriend (soon to be ex?) looked at him in confusion. From afar, Alfred stared at him urgently. It was clear the butler wouldn’t make a move until Dick did.

 

But….could he really do it? Could he really break a promise to Bruce?

 

“Dick. Tell Wally what you need to say,” Bruce commanded him. It was a voice he had used on Dick countless times before. Usually Dick wouldn’t hesitate to obey as soon as he heard it. But now Dick was a frozen statue.

 

“Tell him,” Bruce commanded again.

 

Alfred had been right all along. As cruel as Bruce was acting, Dick was the one who had been enabling him. He had to stop this now.

 

“Dick,” Bruce’s voice was getting impatient.

 

He put his foot down. The fear in his chest hadn’t lessened, but there was no more time to wait for it to die down. He had to do this despite being afraid. Dick locked his gaze onto Bruce’s with all the intensity of going into battle.

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bruce glowered. Dick almost sank underneath his gaze. Almost.

 

“The answer is no. I won’t break up with Wally just because you want me to. It’s MY life, Bruce and I’ll decide what to do with it.”

 

Bruce looked as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “We had a deal, Dick.”

 

“Well…I should have never made that deal.”

 

“You can’t go back on your word.”

 

“In this case, I’m going to.”

 

Bruce gave him his most disappointed fatherly look. And to a people pleaser like Dick, it almost crushed him. Wally took that moment to step in, eager to defend his lover.

 

“Hey, I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but he doesn’t need to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

 

In response, Bruce also gave him his Bat-glare, only this look was five times as hot as the one Wally received. Dick had only seen one other person get such an angry look from the Dark Knight, and that guy was bound in Arkham right now.

 

“You stay out of this. I raised him single-handedly. I know what’s best for him.”

 

“Bruce, he’s 24 years old.”

 

“He was never this disobedient before. He must’ve gotten this new attitude from you. I knew you were no good for him.”

 

It was all too much. After Dick managed to overcome his fear the first time, the second time wasn’t nearly as hard. Dick got between his boyfriend and his mentor, giving Bruce a glare that would give him a run for his money.

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Bruce. I’m sorry I made that bet in the first place, but it doesn’t matter because you lied about where Wally was anyway.”

 

“Dick. You’re not living this mansion until you break up with him.”

 

“Watch me!” Dick grabbed Wally’s wrist and began to walk out the door. Bruce was about to stop him, when Alfred grabbed the Dark Knight’s shoulder, effectively keeping him in place. Dick paused to make sure he wouldn’t be stopped.

 

Alfred would take care of the rest. Dick left the mansion with his heart pounding from anger and excitement. He had finally did it. He finally showed Bruce he was grown up.

 

 

Dick had expected an onslaught of calls, a visit, or at the very least a letter. But all he got for days following the incident was silence. Maybe Alfred was keeping Bruce away? But not even that would explain the lack of contact.

 

Wally hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re thinking again,” he observed.

 

“Maybe he was so angry that he disowned me,” Dick said gravely.

 

Wally made a pft’ing noise, coupled with a laugh. Dick didn’t see the humor in this situation. Seeing how tense he was, Wally started rubbing his shoulders lovingly.

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because the way Bruce looked at you when we left, I thought he was going to grab you and chain you up. He adores you. That’s the reason he didn’t want me around you.”

 

Dick was suddenly guilty for being annoyed earlier, “I’m sorry he acted that way.”

 

“I’m not. He showed he really cares about you. He needs to chill out, yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s not letting you go anytime soon. Even if you make him mad.”

 

“Then why has he been so quiet?”

 

Wally shifted until they were face to face. Dick felt like he could sink into those soft concerned eyes. The quickster did things to him that no one else could. He made his chest feel tight, even after weeks of dating him. And somehow Wally could ease his worries, even when it was Bruce causing the anxiety. Almost instinctively, Dick traced Wally’s brow with his finger, brushing a strand of red hair out of his eyes.

 

Wally spoke softly, “He probably has a lot to think about. Plus, Alfred is probably keeping track of him.”

 

Dick felt a little better talking to him. He stared out the window, where the full moon shone right behind the tallest tower. Bludhaven could be so beautiful at night, in a way that Gotham just wasn’t. True, it was still filled with crime. But the moon and stars showed up more easily here, probably because it didn’t have as much pollution or artificial lights.

 

Suddenly, a dark figure glided out of the corner of his eye, landing on a nearby ledge. Speak of the devil. Wally and Dick looked at each other. It didn’t take long for Dick to run over to the closet in order to pull out his costume. Batman had visited and Nightwing was going to be the one to greet him.

 

Wally frowned. Despite what he said, he still seemed concerned now that the bat was actually here.

 

“You want me to come with?”

 

Dick shook his head, “I can handle it,” he almost laughed at the fact that now Wally looked worried, “I won’t get into another bet with him. Promise.”

 

With that, he kissed Wally on the lips and changed. A few minutes later, he was on the rooftops as his alter ego. Batman, to his credit, didn’t go after him. Instead he waited for Nightwing to reach him. Nightwing’s heart pounded when he landed in front of his mentor, and it wasn’t from the exercise. A knot formed in his throat, yet still he managed to speak normally.

 

“Hey. You could’ve just called. Unless you needed help with kicking butt?” this thought came suddenly. Maybe Bruce wasn’t here to talk about that night after all?

 

With his arms stuffed inside his cape, Batman approached him. He towered over his son with his normal scowl.

 

“I saw that kiss.”

 

Nightwing shrugged a shoulder, “I’m glad you didn’t barge in and punch Wally’s face.”

 

“I thought about it.”

 

There was an awkward silence. Nightwing wished Batman would just get to the point already. He had been waiting for him to contact him. And now that the moment was here, it felt like Nightwing’s heart would burst.

 

Batman suddenly sank in defeat.

 

“There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

 

Pause. Batman didn’t sound angry or even that sad. As a matter of fact, it sounded more like he was just curious. As if the thought of Nightwing doing his own thing was new to him for some reason. Nightwing shook his head.

 

“I love Wally, Bruce. And he loves me. We might accidentally hurt each other. But that’s just how relationship works. And yes. I know how it works, Dad.”

 

Using the D-word was something Nightwing only did when he felt particularly close to Bruce. It had the intended effect, as Nightwing saw the barest hint of a smile on Batman’s face.

 

“I’ve been spending a lot of time thinking. I thought if I stayed quiet, you’d cave in and break up with him….”

 

“…to please you?”

 

“…maybe.”

 

Another silence, before Batman continued. He stared at Nightwing half sadly, half proudly.

 

“But you went on with your life. I realized you were going to live it with or without me. So….I hate it Dick. I really do. But you’re right. I can’t stop you from dating. I guess I wanted you to stay 12 years old forever. But…you showed me differently.”

 

Nightwing wanted to hug him. But heroes didn’t do that, right?

 

…right?

 

“So. Do I finally have your approval?” he asked.

 

Batman sighed in defeat. If only Nightwing could hug him while still looking like a professional.

 

“You do.”

 

Forget professionalism. Nightwing embraced the bat in his tightest, biggest hug. He smiled when Batman hugged him back.


End file.
